nada volvera a ser igual
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: naruto y hinata ahora son pareja, y son enviados a una mision junto con un equipo a ayudar a una aldea en apueros, sin esperar que en ese lugar se encontraran con algo o mas bien con alguien, que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.


Era un día cualquiera en la aldea, sin nada que hacer, en un puesto de ramen un chico rubio comía su quizás quinto o sexto plato tan feliz. Ya que hacia poco mas de seis meses que estaba saliendo con ella, con Hinata Hyuuga, y es que hace seis meses hablaron de su confesión y como el correspondió.

-Naruto!- llamó una persona fuera del restaurante de ramen. A lo que el chico volteo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?- pregunto al verla retomando la respiración, parecía que había recorrido una gran distancia.

-Tsunade-sama quiere vernos a los dos en la oficina hokage parece que hay una misión-

Al oír eso el rubio se entusiasmo tanto que salió corriendo jalando del brazo a su casi desfallecida amiga.

-E-espera Naruto, no-no tan rápido-reclamaba mientras sentía que ya no podía dar un paso mas.

Al llegar a la oficina entro sin tocar lo cual causo el típico enojo de la hokage, regañándole por no tocar antes de entrar, aunque Naruto como siempre no presto atención al reproche de la hokage ya que estaba mas entretenido viendo a los presentes en la oficina, ya que enfrente de la hokage estaban kakashi, kiba, neji, ten-ten, rock lee, y por ultimo Hinata, esta ultima le saco un leve sonrojo a Naruto.

-PONME ATENCION CUANDO TE HABLO!- el grito de la hokage hizo despertar a Naruto haciendo que dejara de ver a la hyuuga.

-si…para que quería vernos- decía señalando con la mirada a sakura que estaba atrás de el al filo del desmayo- sakura-chan, estas bien?- pregunto inocentemente

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN IDIOTA!, SI ME HAS TRAIDO CORRIENDO POR TODA LA ALDEA!- le grito a Naruto a pocos centímetros del oído

-ya ya, n-no es para tanto…- trato de calmarla el rubio

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO….!- seguía gritando la pelirrosa aun mas alto

-ya tranquila sakura- hablo tsunade interrumpiendo la pelea entre los compañeros sabiendo que esa pelea terminaría en un buen golpe para Naruto.-yo los he llamado por les tengo una misión a ustedes-

Todos miraron a la hokage, esperando los términos de la misión.

-nos hemos enterado de que en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí han sido atacados por, probablemente, ninjas renegados, por lo que nos han pedido ayuda lo más pronto que se pueda- a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza- su misión es ir y ayudarles, aun que recuerden que no es tan fácil, así que cuídense- todos volvieron a afirmar con la cabeza- bien salgan lo mas pronto posible. Eso es todo-

Todos salieron de la oficina hokage directo hacia sus casa para recoger su equipo y salir rápidamente. Y en una hora todos se encontraron listos para partir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El camino duro aproximadamente casi toda la tarde y por la tarde-noche pudieron divisar un poco la aldea, ya que de esta salía humo. Así que decidieron acelerar el paso y cuando llegaron vieron a toda la aldea en llamas con gigantescos agujeros en el suelo, muchas personas heridas, y uno que otro ninja muerto, esa escena parecía la guerra que ya hace poco mas de un año había pasado.

Así que rápidamente lee, ten-ten y kiba se dispusieron a llevar a los civiles a salvo, sakura trato de curar a la mayor cantidad de gente que se podía, y el resto peleaba con los ninjas.

La pelea parecía demasiado difícil Naruto estaba peleando por lo menos con cinco y todavía le llegaban mas, kakashi peleaba a lo mínimo con ocho, Hinata y neji peleaban con todos los que se encontraban, casi terminaban con todos pero todavía quedaba el jefe de los ninjas rebeldes, el cual pareció vencer rápidamente a kakashi y neji, Naruto solo noto cuando fue contra Hinata, si que corrió lo mas rápido que le dieron sus piernas pero estaba muy lejos, pero vio pasar todo, y aunque fue muy rápido para los demás, para el pareció ir en cámara lenta. Hinata estaba por terminar con el ultimo ninja que le faltaba ya algo cansada y con una que otra cortada, cuando se dio cuenta del ataque cerro los ojos rápidamente esperando el golpe. Naruto presencio como el puño del sujeto se acercaba cada vez mas a Hinata.

-RAI-KAMI!- se oyó un grito, seguido de un gran estruendo junto con una gran liberación de un chakra extraño y poderoso.

Cuando sakura, lee, ten-ten y kiba llegaron a ese lugar, rápidamente sakura fue a revisar a kakashi y neji. Mientras los demás iban a ver al enemigo. Al llegar vieron el cuerpo con cortaduras por todas partes junto con su ropa rasgada y algo quemado, parecía que le había caído un rayo encima, pero lo que no vieron pero si buscaron fue a Hinata a la cual no vieron por ningún lado.

Cuando vieron a Naruto notaron que el veía a una de las partes altas de el lugar todo siguieron su vista hasta notar arriba de un tumulto de rocas a una persona con una capa que cubría su rostro, pero pudieron divisar una gran espada la cual el extraño estaba guardando con una mano, y en la otra sostenía a… Hinata!.

Todos corrieron hacia el extraño mas cuando llegaron vieron a Hinata despierta y sonriéndole al extraño, lo que hizo que Naruto sintiera una punzada en el pecho pero sintió un golpe en el estomago cuando vio a Hinata abrazar a ese extraño y aun mas cuando el respondió al abrazo y en lo que se divisaba de su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa.

Cuando todos llegaron Hinata se estaba separando del extraño sonriéndole al equipo y notando que la cara de Naruto estaba algo seria.

Hinata se paro rápidamente y viendo que todos seguían en posición de combate ella les hablo tratando de calmarlos

-tranquilos-dijo ella con su dulce voz

Todos al oírla se calmaron, sabían que si ella la conocía esa persona no podía ser mala, pero Naruto no quito su mirada seria.

-¿hinata quien es?- pregunto ten-ten.

-es hanoko-san- respondió ella

-ha-hanoko?- pregunto algo sorprendido kakashi.

-si, le conozco desde que era una niña-

Lo cual causo que Naruto se enojara mas, como podía alguien como ese chico conocer a Hinata desde niña y no enamorarse de ella?, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, después de ver ese abrazo le preocupaba que esa persona le fuera a quitar el amor de Hinata.

-tiempo sin verte hanoko-san- saludo neji, a lo que Naruto se sorprendió, neji también lo conocía? Y lo que mas le sorprendia es que su actitud sobreprotectora con Hinata no se activo entonces, le agradaba ese chico.

- es verdad. Tiempo sin verlos a los dos- respondió hanoko, que tras esa capucha podían divisarse un par de ojos azules casi iguales a los de Naruto.

-entonces hanoko, tu conoces a Hinata desde niños?- pregunto algo curioso kiba después de oír que el par Hyuuga lo conocía. Mas hanoko no respondió, lo que causo que una venita resaltara en la sien de kiba.

-lo siento kiba-kun, pero a hanoko-san no le gusta hablar con extraños- dijo Hinata al notar el semblante de su compañero.

-entonces preséntanos- dijo lee.

-d-de acuerdo… ha-hanoko-san ellos son kiba- decía señalando a kiba el cual saludo a hanoko- ten-ten- la nobrada también saludo a hanoko- lee-san, sakura-san, kakashi-sensei- kakashi todavía no salía de la sorpresa de ver a hanoko, ya que parecía que el conocía a esa persona- y el es Naruto- Naruto a diferencia de sus compañeros no saludo a hanoko sino que parecía que quería matarlo con la mirada, a lo cual hanoko se dio cuenta.

- a Naruto parece que no le caigo bien- le susurro en el oído a Hinata

-oye hanoko… por que no te quitas la capucha?- pregunto kiba a lo que todos asintieron, excepto kakashi que seguía en shock.

-esta bien, digo ya que los conozco a todos- fue deslizando poco a poco la capucho, mientras que todos, claro exepto neji, kakashi y Hinata, miraban muy atentamente, ya que lo único que se veía de el eran sus ojos y su boca.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver su rostro incluso Naruto… por que al ver su cara se dieron cuenta de que hanoko era…era…era…

**_Pov. Naruto_**

_Esta pelea es algo difícil apenas y acabo con unos cuando llegan mas pero por fin me he logrado deshacer de los mas que pude. Pero cuando volteo buscando a Hinata con la mirada resulta que ella también ha acabando, rayos yo quería ir a salvar a Hinata-chan y sostenerla entre mis brazos, pero noto que el líder de los rebeldes se acerca peligrosamente a Hinata así que corro hacia ella lo mas rápido que puedo pero parece que no voy a llegar, veo el rostro de Hinata y ella parece que tampoco puede escapa así que cierra los ojos y yo también._

-Rai-kami!-_oigo que alguien grita, para seguirle un gran estruendo, pero lo que mas me sorprende es ese chakra tan extraño. Cuando abro los ojos busco a Hinata pero no la veo en donde estaba antes en su lugar veo un cuerpo tirado entre una gran nube de humo aunque incluso antes de que se dispersara note que no era Hinata así que la busco por todos lados._

_Noto que mi equipo se acerca pero no le tomo importancia, lo único que me importa en este momento es encontrar a Hinata pero, ¿en donde esta?, cuando logro sentir la presencia de alguien no muy lejos, noto que es una persona que esta arriba de unas piedras enormes y noto que en una mano tiene una espada y en la otra tiene algo mas pero no logro diferenciar que es noto que mi equipo nota mi mirada y la sigue y al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de lo que ese tipo guarda su espada así que aprovecho para ver que tiene en la mano … tiene a Hinata! A mi Hinata!._

_Como se atreve ese sujeto a tomar a Hinata así, aunque agradezco que la haiga salvado pero aun así no me gusta como la sostiene, así que corro hacia ello parece que los chicos me siguen. Cuando llego noto que Hinata esta despierta, y observa a ese sujeto, pero me sorprende que no se aleje de el, por el contrario le sonríe y cuando lo hace siento como si alguien clavara un kunai en mi pecho para después darme un golpe en el estomago cuando veo que no solo le da una de sus lindas sonrisas si no que lo abraza y el parece corresponder incluso sonriendo, no soportare un segundo mas que tenga a Hinata-chan así, así que me acerco mas a la escena._

_Todos van conmigo y parece que ellos al igual que yo sospechan de ese sujeto encapuchado.-_tranquilos-_oigo a Hinata decir, ¿Por qué defiende a ese tipo?, por lo visto todos se calman, pero yo no, no pienso bajar la guardia ante alguien que abraza con tanta familiaridad a MI Hinata._

_-_Hinata, ¿Quién es?-_ oigo que ten-ten pregunta. –_es hanoko-san-_escucho que Hinata responde muy feliz. –_ha-hanoko-_ oigo que dice kakashi-sensei y su voz parece algo preocupada pero no le tomo mucha importancia. –_si le conozco desde que era una niña-_ Hinata sigue sonriendo, un momento, ¿desde niña?, eso quiere decir que ese tal hanoko conoce a Hinata desde antes que yo, y sospecho que si alguien conoce a Hinata-chan desde que era pequeña y mas si es un chico, se terminara enamorando de ella!, y como no hacerlo, me preocupo, ¿y si asi es y quiere quitarme a Hinata?, no es imposible Hinata ya me eligió a mi, a MI! Y a nadie mas!._

_-_tiempo sin verte hanoko-san- _oigo que neji le dice a ese tipo, pero que… neji también le conoce y lo peor es que su actitud sobre protectora no se activo, entonces, ¿le agrada ese tipo como pretendiente para Hinata?, eso me hace enojarme mas._

-es verdad, tiempo sin verlos a los dos-_ responde el y al verle bien sus ojos se parecen a los míos._

_-_entonces hanoko, tu conoces a Hinata desde niños?-_ oigo que kiba le pregunta parece que el ya se esta acostumbrando a ese tipo. Pero parece que el no le responde, hmp, parece que ese tipo es de los que se creen superiores a los demás y solo les habla a los que le interesa por ser fuertes. Pero debo admitirlo es divertido ver a kiba enojarse._

_-_lo siento kiba-kun pero a hanoko-san no le gusta hablar con extraños-_ un momento, Hinata lo esta justificando, Hinata esta justificando lo engreído de ese tipo!_

_-_entonces preséntanoslo Hinata-_ oigo que habla lee con su típica actitud. Pero yo sigo molesto tal vez si ese tipo conociera a alguien mas me interesaría saber mas de el pero no!, tenia que conocer a MI Hinata! Y encima de eso abrazarla frente a mi!._

-d-de acuerdo… ha-hanoko-san ellos son kiba- _un momento ella lo va a presentar!, que no se puede presentar el mismo! _- ten-ten, lee-san, sakura-san-_y encima lo saludan!, que no se dan cuenta que ese tipo representa un peligro, bueno un peligro es exagerar, pero simplemente no me agrada_ -kakashi-sensei- _parece que no piensa despertar hoy, ¿pero quien es ese como para causar tanto impacto en el?_- y el es Naruto-_ y al final me nombro a mi, y no dijo nada de nuestra relación, me molesta mucho, creo que Hinata no quiere que ese tipo se entere que tiene novio pero, ¿es que Hinata no me ama? ¿o que?, trato de matarlo con la mirada aunque se que es imposible hacer eso pero ojala y pudiera. Noto que se acerca al oído de Hinata y le susurra algo, ¿Qué le habrá dicho? Me molesta no saber!_

-oye hanoko… por que no te quitas la capucha?-_oigo decir a kiba y por primera vez concuerdo con el, quiero ver el rostro del imbécil que me quiere quitar a Hinata, a MI Hinata!. Quiero saber si es un verdadero peligro aunque aun sin serlo no pienso bajar la guardia._

-esta bien, digo ya que los conozco a todos-_ dice mientras se desliza lentamente la capucha todos vemos atentamente, excepto Hinata, neji y kakashi-sensei, que por alguna razón no reacciona pero no me importa lo único que quiero es ver el rostro de ese tipo._

_Y cuando al fin se la quita… que rayos! El rostro de hanoko… pero eso quiere decir que hanoko es…es…es_

**_Fin pov. de Naruto_**

Todos ven sorprendidos a hanoko y parece que kakashi comienza a reaccionar.

-si… eres tal y como te recuerdo- dice kakashi ya mas calmado

-pero que rayos!- se oye el grito de Naruto – pero si eres!...-

-que ocurre? Por que les sorprende tanto? Que?, tengo algo en la cara?- pregunta hanoko con gran sorpresa por la mirada de todos.

-pero… si tu eres…u-un-un…- tartamudea Naruto

-que? Una CHICA? Por que les sorprende?- y es que viendo el rostro de hanoko era obvio que era una chica incluso a distancia con sus hermosos ojos azules, su nariz respingada, sus lindos labios y su cabello rubio largo y sedoso.

- Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata viendo a Naruto como en estado de shock, muy parecido al que tenia kakashi antes- estas bien?-

-eh?-dice Naruto reaccionando lentamente- ah! S-si estoy bien-

-bien ahora me presentare correctamente…mi nombre es Namikaze hanoko, un gusto conocerlos- dice mientras da una reverencia.

-eh?- Dicen todos al unísono- na-namikaze?- dicen igual de sorprendidos.

- eh? Si porque?- nota que todos voltean a ver a Naruto el cual vuelve a quedar en shock.

- es cierto lo había olvidado, Naruto…-kakashi le habla a Naruto el cual vuelve a reaccionar pero mas lentamente- jeje… había olvidado decirte que tienes una prima…-

-QUEEEEE!- se oye el grito de Naruto seguido por un desmayo, mientras todos van corriendo a verlo. Y hanoko ahora se da cuenta de que tiene un primo. Todos se dieron cuenta que desde ese día nada iba a volver a ser igual.

**_Pov. Naruto _**

_Hanoko es… UNA CHICA!._ –si.. eres tal y como recuerdo-_ parece que kakashi-sensei acaba de reaccionar pero no me importa. Hanoko es una chica…una chica!. –_pero que rayos…- _grito por accidente- _pero si eres…-_ parece que todos están igual de sorprendidos que yo_

-que ocurre? Por que les sorprende tanto? Que?, tengo algo en la cara?- _pregunta que si tiene algo en la cara? claro que si, TIENE EL ROSTRO DE UNA CHICA!, que clase de pregunta es esa?_ -pero… si tu eres…u-un-un…-_ me oigo decir pero que me pasa! Por que no puedo decir "eres una chica" y ya! _-que? Una CHICA? Por que les sorprende?- _que si me sorprende?, sorprender es poco! Pero sus facciones son tan… con esos ojos azules, esa nariz respingada, ese cabello rubio… espera rubio ojos azules! y la forma de su cara… se parece a…_

-naruto-kun?-_oigo que alguien me llama y me doy cuenta de que es Hinata-chan, ahora entiendo por que neji no le miro de mala gana, por que Hinata-chan no le dijo nada, por que le sonrío, por que le abrazo, ES SU MEJOR AMIGA! Dios!, yo como un idiota celoso, ¿Qué si Hinata sentía algo por hanoko? Dios es una chica! Soy un verdadero idiota por dudar de Hinata si ella me ama, ¿Cómo pude dudar de ella por aunque sea un segundo?_ - estas bien?-_termina de decir su pregunta._ –eh?- _comienzo a reaccionar lentamente-_s-si estoy bien-.

-bien ahora me presentare correctamente-_oigo que dice hanoko asi que le presto atención, creo que después de esto ya no me puede sorprender mas_-…mi nombre es Namikaze hanoko, un gusto conocerlos-_ -**y si pudo-** oigo que alguien dice pero creo saber quien ese, ese maldito de kurama ni aunque ya estemos en paz me deja de molestar, pero vuelvo a mi estado de shock, creo que un día de estos entrare en coma por que no se por cuanto tiempo me voy hasta que…_- na-namikaze?- _oigo que todos dicen para luego sentir sus miradas sobre mi incluso la de neji._

-eh? Si… porque?-_ esa pregunta es muy inocente como para una persona como ella que acaso no sabe que yo soy… un momento, se apellida Namikaze y su rostro me dice que es… no puede ser! Ella es!..._

- es cierto lo había olvidado, Naruto…-_oigo a kakashi lo cual me vuelve a sacar de mis pensamientos_ - jeje… había olvidado decirte que tienes una prima…- _queeee!. Que yo que! Ahora se a quien me recuerda… a mi padre!... por dios si tiene el mismo rostro Namikaze._

_-_QUEEEEEE!-_grito y después de eso no recuerdo nada. Por dios es demasiado para un dia, primero lo de la aldea, después confundo a una chica con un chico lo cual me hace dudar de Hinata, y resulta que esa chica es mi prima! Por parte de mi padre! Ya decía yo que se parecía mucho… lo único que se es que desde a partir de hoy nada volverá a ser igual._

**Pov. Hinata**

_esta pelea ha sido realmente dura. Pero justo cuando parecía que iba a acabar me veo siendo atacada por otro ninja, estoy cansada y trato de huir del ataque pero mis piernas no me responden, esta demasiado cerca, creo que de esta no me libro, así que cierro los ojos, aunque mientras lo hacia alcanzo a ver a Naruto-kun que corre hacia mi pero, parece que esta vez no podrá salvarme, y veo en su rostro la preocupación que tiene por mi._

-RAI-KAMI!-_alcanzo a oír un grito para después sentir algo en mi espalda creo que es un brazo, ¿será Naruto-kun? No creo, estaba muy lejos así que me decido por abrir los ojos lentamente, me doy cuenta de que alguien me sostiene y por lo visto no es ninguno del equipo, así que busco el rostro del extraño. Me encuentro con que tiene el rostro cubierto por una capucha._

_-¿_estas bien?-_me pregunta. –_s-si-_le respondo algo nerviosa, ¿Quién es?, veo sus ojos, son azules, me recuerdan mucho a los de Naruto-kun, y a los de alguien mas. –¿_hinata?-_ me llama de nuevo, creo que noto que me perdí en su mirada, un momento, ¿me conoce?, pero ¿de donde?._

_Veo que el equipo se acerca, pero no le presto mucha atención estoy mas concentrada en quien es el que me salvo. –_no me recuerdas verdad?-_me vuelve a preguntar, ojala y pudiera saber quien es-_soy yo, hanoko-_ y en ese momento la recordé, hanoko-san, la misma que había estado conmigo cuando era una niña, me había salvado de nuevo, me alegra mucho volver a verla, le sonrío para después darle un fuerte abrazo, -_me alegra mucho volver a verte hanoko-san-_le digo mientras la abrazo, noto que todos ya están aquí y no quito mi sonrisa aun que Naruto-kun se ve serio, pero no entiendo porque, aunque los demás parecen esperar a que hanoko ataque._

_-_tranquilos-_les digo, sabia que ellos no confían en hanoko por que no la conocen, aunque neji-niisan si, pero dudo mucho que la reconozca con esa capucha, parece que me hacen caso y se relajan excepto Naruto-kun, no entiendo por que. _-¿hinata quien es?-_ me pregunta ten-ten. _-es hanoko-san-_le digo espero que con eso neji-niisan reaccione y parece que si, su mirada seria desaparece. _-ha-hanoko?- _pregunto kakashi sensei, ahora que recuerdo el también la conoce._-si, le conozco desde que era una niña-_les digo pero parece que Naruto-kun sigue enojado, espero que se le pase pronto._

-tiempo sin verte hanoko-san- _oigo decir a neji-niisan. Parece que ya la recordó, me alegro no me imagino si no les hubiera dicho aunque kakashi sensei, se veía mucho mas cuerdo cuando no sabia. _- es verdad. Tiempo sin verlos a los dos- _creo que hanoko todavía recuerda a neji, aunque la forma de ser de el haiga cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo vio._

-entonces hanoko, tu conoces a Hinata desde niños?-_ oigo que kiba le pregunta a hanoko pero ella no responde ,parece que kiba-kun se esta enojando, espero que no crea que hanoko es de esas personas engreídas, oh! Es verdad ahora recuerdo… _-lo siento kiba-kun, pero a hanoko-san no le gusta hablar con extraños-_le digo para calmarlo un poco y es verdad, a ella nunca le gusto hablar con extraños. _-entonces preséntanos- _parece que lee-san también quiere conocerla._

-d-de acuerdo… ha-hanoko-san ellos son kiba- _le digo señalando a kiba, a lo que el la saluda _- ten-ten- _también señalo a ten-ten-san y parece que a ella también le agrada_- lee-san-_ le digo mientras lee hace la misma posición de gai-sensei_ –sakura-san, kakashi-sensei- _kakashi- sensei no se ve bien, creo que lo mejor será que sakura-san lo revise de nuevo_- y el es Naruto- _cuando señalo a Naruto-kun parece molesto con hanoko-san, ¿le habrá hecho algo antes?, no entiendo porque la mira asi._

- a Naruto parece que no le caigo bien- _despierto cuando ella me lo dice, y la verdad parece que no le agrada, pero no entiendo. _-oye hanoko… por que no te quitas la capucha?- _oigo a kiba-kun preguntar, a lo que todos asienten, creo que todos quieren ver su cara, jeje. _-esta bien, digo ya que los conozco a todos- _se esta quitando la capucha y veo que todos esperan con ansias ver su cara. Noto que todos tienen una mirada rara, ¿Qué les pasara?, cuando volteo a ver a hanoko ella ya se había quitado la capucha y veo que la expresión de Naruto-kun a cambiado._

-si… eres tal y como te recuerdo- _parece que kakashi-sensei ya reaccionó y se ve mas tranquilo a diferencia de todos. _-pero que rayos!- _oigo a Naruto-kun gritar_ – pero si eres!...-_. _-que ocurre? Por que les sorprende tanto? Que?, tengo algo en la cara?- _pero que les pasa a todos? Por que ven a hanoko asi? _-pero… si tu eres…u-un-un…- _ahora entiendo que les pasa a todos creo que no sabían que hanoko-san era… _-que? Una CHICA? Por que les sorprende?- _pregunta hanoko y es que yo tampoco entiendo por que se sorprenden tanto… ¡a menos!... a menos que haigan creído que hanoko-san era un chico? Creo que ahora se porque Naruto-kun la veía así. _

-naruto-kun?- _le hablo a lo que comienza a recobrar el sentido, ya que parecía que lo había perdido,_- estas bien?-_me preocupa su cara. _-eh?... ah! S-si estoy bien- _no lo parece pero yo confío en el, y si el dice que esta bien le creo._

-bien ahora me presentare correctamente…mi nombre es Namikaze hanoko, un gusto conocerlos-_ baya había olvidado que hanoko-san era una Namikaze. _-eh?- _ah!, no entiendo por que gritan todos, me asustaron-_ na-namikaze?- _es cierto, ahora que recuerdo casi nadie sabia que hanoko era una Namikaze, aunque ahora que recuerdo… _- eh? Si porque?-_ ahora que recuerdo… el padre de Naruto-kun… ah? Todos están volteando a ver a Naruto-kun…_

- es cierto lo había olvidado, Naruto… - _veo que kakashi-sensei le habla a Naruto-kun _- jeje… había olvidado decirte que tienes una prima…-_es cierto ahora lo recuerdo!... hanoko-san es la sobrina del padre de Naruto-kun…lo había olvidado por completo_

-QUEEEEE!- _oigo a Naruto-kun gritar y cuando lo volteo a ver esta tirado en el piso, parece que se ha desmayado así que todos corremos a verlo. No estoy muy segura de cómo estará cuando despierte, ni que ocurra después… pero de lo único de lo que estoy segura… es de que nada volverá a ser igual._

**FIN**


End file.
